Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a diaper and more specifically it relates to a diaper changing system for efficiently changing a diaper without having to carry a diaper bag.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Disposable diapers have been used for years for babies (e.g. newborns, infants and toddlers). While disposable diapers are useful and convenient for changing a soiled diaper, a parent still has to bring along a separate diaper bag that has various items such as diaper cream, wipes and related items to clean and prepare the baby prior to attaching the new diaper. Furthermore, once the soiled diaper is removed the caregiver needs to find a garbage and if a garbage is not nearby they have to keep the soiled diaper until a garbage can be found. In addition, when changing a diaper the caregiver often times will apply diaper cream to the baby resulting in the diaper cream being stuck to their fingers and under their nails resulting in an undesirable smell for the caregiver. In addition, it is time consuming to open the diaper bag, remove the contents, change the diaper, replace the contents to the diaper bag and find a nearby garbage container.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved diaper changing system for efficiently changing a diaper without having to carry a diaper bag.